A Full Moon
by MoonlightAngel220
Summary: Tonks runs away from the hospital wing scene in HBP, and gets lost in the Forbidden Forest. What happens when she runs into a certain werewolf when he's forgotten to take his Wolfsbane?
1. Chapter 1

A Full Moon

_This might be a two-shot, or it may be a full-fledged story. Any opinions?_

A Full Moon

Nymphadora Tonks stormed out of the hospital wing and into the peaceful darkness of a midnight on the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't know where she was going, and quite frankly she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away from everything and think about the only one who truly mattered to her anymore.

_To old, to poor, to dangerous. _Rubbish! Tonks wouldn't care if he was three times her age. She'd still love him even if he didn't have a sickle to his name. As for dangerous, Tonks was more of a danger to herself than Remus was to her. Walking across a flat surface without causing her bodily harm was still a task that thwarted her on a daily basis.

A good bit of walking and many disgruntled sighs later, Tonks stopped to survey her surroundings. She could barely see six feet in front of her due the amount of trees and underbrush around her. She could only assume she was in the Forbidden Forest. This assumption slightly bothered Tonks. After all, the forest was "forbidden" for a reason, and she had been so upset leaving the hospital wing that she hadn't even remembered her wand. She was a sitting duck.

_Great, _Tonks thought bitterly to herself. _Remus still won't give me the time of day, and now I'm lost and wand less. _The young woman began to feel the familiar sting of tears, as she curled up on the dirt floor. _No! I am an auror, and aurors do not cry over little things like these. _But, as much as Tonks chastised herself, she could not stop the flow of her tears as quiet sobs shook her delicate frame.

Wishing she was home in her bed (preferably with Remus right beside her) Nymphadora looked up at the moon. She had always found comfort in gazing at the soft contrast against the dark night sky. Now she resented it. The full moon was one of the reasons she was there, crying on the forest floor. Werewolves wouldn't be dangerous if there was no lunar cycle to change them.

Tonks could surely break Remus of his fixations on his age and lack of income.

_It's only that dangerous bit that seems to get to him._ It was true, "I don't care," didn't seem to be a very convincing argument when it came to the ex-professor's furry little problem.

Tonks snapped alert, her tears stopping momentarily. The night's events were enough to rattle anyone's brains. They were certainly enough to make a certain werewolf forget his Wolfsbane potion. She looked up at the midnight sky and saw something that made her sick to her very core. The moon, full in all it's glory.

Nymphadora sprang to her feet, and bolted in the direction of the area where the thick foliage seemed to open up a bit. But being Nymphadora Tonks she tripped over one of the many twigs in her path, and tumbled to the hard earth below.

Sprawled out on the ground, clutching her bloodied and aching wrist, Tonks looked up to behold a massive snarling creature covered in fur.

"Remus! No!" echoed a far away voice. Tonks built up air in her lungs, but before she could let loose the deafening scream she had anticipated, she felt the searing pain and everything went black.

_I'm undecided. A) Supportive, never-going to leave her side again Remus, or B) So ashamed he's run off to some distant country Remus. You choose!_


	2. Chapter 2

I can't tell if doing this in Remus' point of view is a good idea or if it will be too repetitive

_I can't tell if doing this in Remus' point of view is a good idea or if it will be too repetitive. What do you think?_

A Full Moon

Nymphadora Tonks woke up in a bed that was most certainly not her own. The smell of healing potions, and the worried chatter amongst visitors alerted her to the fact that she was in St. Mungo's. Well, those two factors and the fact that she felt like she had insulted a herd of hippogriffs.

Tonks was disappointed in herself. She had been able to make it quite a long time without needing a hospital visit. Actually being in a hospital didn't really concern her. She was there enough she knew some of the healers on a first name basis. No, it wasn't being in a hospital at all that worried her, but the reason she was there was looming over her head. She had absolutely no clue what happened, an occurrence she learned was never a reason to celebrate.

"Rug, umbrella stand, dark wizard, or my own two feet?" asked Tonks in a hoarse voice that she was surprised to call her own. She fought to open her eyes, and was greeted by the sight of confused members of the Order, looking ready to move Tonks to the mental ward.

"Those are the usual culprits when I wake up in the hospital. Is it, perhaps, something else this time?"

Four voices breathed sighs of relief. Tonks was now able to comprehend that the people in front of her could be identified as Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Molly Weasley, and a very upset looking Remus Lupin. No, upset was an understatement, Remus looked hysterical.

The visitors started nervously exchanging glances among themselves. This probably meant Tonks' latest feat was so pathetic that no one wanted to tell her. It was the same look that Tonks received when she ended up in the hospital because she stepped into the fire before she threw the floo powder. Finally, Molly spoke up.

"Tonks, dear, there was a bit of an accident, in the Forbidden Forest."

_Really helpful, Molly. _Tonks had figured out the accident part. "What happened Molly? Please, just tell me!"

Remus ran out, everyone staring after him. It all came back to her. The Forbidden Forest, the moon, tripping, and the wolf. She had been attacked. _By Remus! I'm a werewolf!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update

_Sorry for the late update! Stupid blackouts!_

A Full Moon

Nymphadora Tonks immediately attempted to jump up, ignoring the sharp pain in her side, to follow Remus. He needed to know she wasn't angry, she needed him now more than ever. Unfortunately, Kingsley and Mad-Eye were faster, Tonks was being restrained to the bed before she could even get to a sitting position.

"Let me go, I must to talk to Remus! It wasn't his fault! I can't just let him run off," Tonks' voice faded out with her last sentence, the sting of tears once again betraying her.

" Not yet Tonks," Molly admonished, " Once your healed you can talk to him. He just needs some time, he's not gone forever." But, as much as Molly tried to comfort her, Tonks couldn't stop herself from worrying that Remus was never coming back, and that it had been her fault he left in the first place.

She did, however, stop struggling to get out of the two aurors' firm grasp. Upon feeling her body relax, the men released Tonks and sat down at the edge of her bed next to Molly. The trio looked at Tonks as if they expected her to get up and run at any minute.

"How bad am I, by the way?" she asked nonchalantly.

This time Kingsley was the one to answer.

"The bites are mostly on your sides, near your ribs, a lot of scratches, and a broken wrist. We aren't sure what happened to your wrist; we didn't see him do anything to it."

Tonks blushed and chuckled timidly, she wasn't quite ready to divulge that particular bit of information. She wanted to maintain at least a bit of her dignity. Fearful her reaction might give her away, she changed the topic.

"When do get away from this place?"

She honestly wanted to know, she was never a fan of hospitals. One would think as often as she was there Tonks would think of the place as her second home. However it almost seemed as if wherever Remus went was her home, and Tonks was exceedingly aware that the man in question was not in a hospital.

"Two days at the most," Moody uttered his first words since she came to.

"Think I can get out with good behavior?" Tonks joked.

This inquiry was answered by the healer at the side of Tonks' bed.

"Afraid not, dearie. You're lucky to be home by then."

Apparently, this healer did not get the concept of a rhetorical question.

"Now say your goodbyes, you need your rest"

Tonks did as asked and took the potion the bustling healer gave her. She was soon asleep.

--

Nymphadora Tonks startled alert to a dark hospital room, and looked for the source of the movement that awakened her. To her utter delight Remus Lupin was seated in the chair next to her bedside.

"I-I'm very sorry, Tonks," Remus stuttered.

"For what? Waking me? That was no big dea-"

"Not that Tonks!" he interrupted, "Merlin, I tried so hard not hurt someone, and when I finally did I hurt the one person I love dearly!" he sobbed into his hands.

"Remus, there is nothing to apologize for, you didn't mean anything by it. Hell, you didn't even know you were doing it," she said exasperatedly.

"I've made you into a monster like me. I took away your life, your-"

Tonks silenced him… with her lips. Remus responded and deepened the kiss. When both of them came out gasping for breath, neither could remember what had kept the apart in the first place.

"You should sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Tonks moved to the farthest side of the bed, and pleaded with her eyes.

Remus got the message and crawled in next to her, smiling slightly. Careful to avoid her wounds, he wrapped his arms around her, and covered them both up.

"Goodnight Tonks, I love you," he said kissing her forehead.

" I love you too, Remus," Tonks was barely able to say before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I restarted this because my writer's _block_ has gone away! Sorry for leaving you hanging!_

"A Full Moon"

"Should we wake them?"

"Don't you dare! They're adorable!"

"That and, when asleep, Tonks is considerably less clumsy."

"It isn't kind to poke fun at a person in the hospital, especially when you aren't aware they're awake," Tonks berated groggily, stretching around Remus' tangled limbs.

Immediately, a ripple of pain flowed through her mid-section. She cringed and hoped no body noticed. The now semi-alert Remus did. Faster than a Firebolt he jumped out of bed and ran for a healer. Tonks sincerely hoped he didn't plan to do that every time she winced.

Remus returned soon, dragging a very confused looking healer by the wrist. Much to Tonks' dismay he sat the chair next to the bed instead of joining her again. He grabbed her hand as the healer poked and prodded, and rubbed soothing circles into her palm.

The healer summoned a pain relief potion and she gulped it down eagerly. Then, for reasons that defied Tonks, Remus kissed her temple and followed the healer out. Trying to reassure herself that he would come back, Tonks asked the question that had been on her mind since she woke up the day before.

"Will I change color?"

"What?" Moody inquired, looking incredulous.

"As, a werewolf. Will I be able to change my fur?"

No one answered. Nymphadora got the idea that her colleagues thought this was a dumb question. _Oh Well! Remus will tell me. _The next thing she knew the man in question returned to her bed beaming.

"If it's all right with you Tonks, they agreed to release you into my care."

_I must kiss very well. He hasn't gone back into that old self-hatred thing again. Why did they release me now? I thought I had a few more days .Maybe it's because he's a werewolf too, or maybe he seems responsible, or…_

Tonks' thought were interrupted when she looked at Remus. _Oops! _ She must have worried him not answering right away.

"Of course!" she all but screamed.

Remus heaved a sigh of relief, and replaced his worried look with one of joy and contentment. He then began to gather her things, sat down beside her. They bid farewell to the friends around the bed as Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and disapperated.

Once they appeared in his bedroom, he hooked his other arm around her knees and sat her on the bed.

Tonks was overjoyed. Remus had to be less uptight than St. Mungo's! Right?

_Question for everyone, when werewolves change with their Wolfsbane potion, do they have complete control of their minds? Thanks to everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

A Full Moon

Remus was most certainly not less uptight than St. Mungo's.

"Stay in bed, Dora"

"Nymphadora, no morphing!"

"Stop your arguing and take the potion"

"What have I told you, no having fun!"

Okay, maybe he didn't actually say the last one, but it seemed like it was heading in that direction to Tonks. She wondered when she would be able to escape Warden Remus and entertain herself. Yes, it had been a very long six minutes indeed.

--

A week later Tonks could get out of bed and walk around. Remus still didn't let her leave the house or morph, but at least she wasn't in bed. On her tenth day indoors, she was sick of it. No matter how hard she begged, he wouldn't let her leave to go for a walk. What's a metamorphagas to do? Can you say jail break?

Yes, Tonk took a leaf out of her cousins' book and bolted while Remus was in the shower. The only difference was that Sirius didn't leave a nice little note.

_Wotcher Remus,_

_By now you've probably realized I'm not in the house, if not look around a bit, I'll wait._

_Done? Good. I've gone for a walk, it is lovely weather today!_

_I should be back in a bit, why you take a nice kip while i'm gone? You've been looking peaky, you don't sleep enough._

_Anyway, Love Ya,_

_Tonks_

Who knows, maybe Sirius did leave a note. It didn't seem a smart thing to do, but who was Tonks to tell him how to break out of Azkaban? Anyway, Tonks was quite enjoying her walk. She was beginning to miss sunlight. It might have been smart to change out of her pajamas before leaving the house, but the stares weren't that bad, her hair usually got her some odd looks anyway.

She was in a beautiful little park when started to feel the pain come back in her sides. She was just able to get a little park bench before it became unbearable, and she couldn't move. Now, this in itself didn't really bother her. Pain wasn't new, and she was quite content to sit on the little park bench. No, what bothered her was that Remus was right. She hated it when that happened.

A quiet sneeze brought her back to reality. 

"Bless y-oh no."

It was Remus.

"So you passed up that kip?"


	6. Chapter 6

_After this, one more chapter. Maybe an Epilogue, you choose!_

A Full Moon

Remus was silent, and his face showed none of surging anger that was masked by his deadly calm gaze.

_I'm really in for it now._

With astonishing strength for a man his age, he lifted her into his arms, still not uttering a word. Tonks rested her head against his chest, hoping to fall asleep. He wouldn't wake her to yell, would he? He was always after her to more sleep. He was always looking out for her well being...

_Oh bleeding hell, another time Remus was right!_

He hadn't been keeping her locked up, he'd been keeping her safe. The potions, the bedrest, the rules... None of that was to torture her, he wanted what was best. He loved her.

Those words made her heart ache, as she looked up at the stone cold face, completely void of emotions.

The house was approaching fast, and Tonks' stomach churned with guilt as she realized the back door was gaping open. He hadn't bothered with with closing it in his haste to get to her. Inside the house, things were worse. All the things in the path from the living room through the kitchen, were overturned from his scrambling. Her note lay forgotten, on the living room floor.

Remus gently placed her on the couch and left, rushing into the kitchen. Tonks eyed the floor, tears swimming in her vision, as she traced patterns into the soft fabric of the couch, with her finger. Remus returned and wordlessly urged the neck of a potion bottle through her lips, urging her to take a gulp.

Instantly, the pain in her sides vanished. The pain in her chest where her sobs were still being held, didn't. She flung herself at Remus, backing him into the nearby armchair, murmuring choked apologies into his chest.

Remus looked stunned, whatever rant he had worked up had escaped with the first muffled sob. Rubbing her back and smoothing her hair, he decided that yelling could wait, Nymphadora couldn't

Gently lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes, he smirked.

"You know I'm putting locking charms on every inch of this house now, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," she sniffed

--

Tonks hadn't escaped Remus' wrath completely. He had built up a pretty good lecture on their way home, and he was not going to let it go to waste. But, she sat there and took it, she deserved it. It wasn't like it bothered her, she was fairly good at blocking people out. (A skill she had learned from "listening" to Binns drone on in her Hogwarts day) But, his last words did bother her.

"Dora, the full moon is on Friday."


	7. Chapter 7

_On page 353 of Prisoner of Azkaban, it says what Remus does during the transformation. I didn't assume it to be too different with Tonks there, just cuter. :-) Well, as cute as painfully turning into a giant canine can be. Anyway..._

A Full Moon

The day of the full moon, Remus took Tonks for one last visit to Saint Mungo's, in hopes that they could give her something to keep from upsetting her injuries during the change. For ten minutes she sat there drinking horrid potions without complaint. For an hour more she took them, complaint included.

When they finally got back to Remus' home, he was considering writing a will for his head. It seemed Tonks was planning on biting that off. Remus took two goblets down from the cupboard, and carefully poured a mysterious potion into both.

"Whats that?" Tonks asked hesitantly, she'd had enough of putrid looking liquids for the day.

"Wolfsbane, it needs time to work," he explained, "Last one, I promise."

Tonks threw back the potion and winced as it burned it's way down her throat. A lot like firewhiskey, without the fun buzz.

They spent the day playing wizards chess, along with Remus other ideas to try and distract her. It wasn't working well, this kind of thing was hard to ignore.

When the full moon was close to rising Remus grabbed Tonks' hand and led her to sit in the middle of the kitchen floor, where they were least likely to damage anything during their change. They backed away from each other so as not to do either person harm, and waited. The wait was agonizing, wondering if every little itch was the transformation starting to work.

But then it happened.

It most certainly did not feel like an itch. No, it felt like hot knives were tearing her skin away as she trembled, unable to control her limbs. Fur boiled out through her skin while her body transformed. Tonks would rather take the crutacious curse than bear this again. Twice a month, every month! She couldn't do it.

A gentle push on the back of her neck caused her to look up. Remus was guiding her down to the floor with his muzzle. He laid there next to her, his head over her neck, while soft whimpers and mewling sounds, that would have been sobs had she been human at the time, escaped her.

It took hours for her to calm down, all she could do was anticipate the change back at sunrise. Wishing and dreading it at the same time. After her crying had quieted Tonks, looked at Remus, who hadn't moved all night, and turned bubblegum pink.

_Tell me off for morphing now! _

--

Tonks was awakened by the shocking sensation of transforming to her human form, just as painfully as the night before. She couldn't stop the flow of tears as the knives worked their way through her battered body.

Remus lifted her up off the floor, as she curled into a ball sobbing. He settled her on the couch and disappeared. Tonks looked down at herself and jumped. Her clothes lay in shreds on the kitchen floor. She fidgetted off the couch, but was quickly eased back down by two strong arms. A fully clothed Remus wrapped a blanket around her, protecting her modesty, and lifted her just enough to sit beneath her, whispering soothing words the entire time.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad with Remus there for her.

--

_I'd like to know if you guys think it's a good idea to do a Remus-point-of-view on this story. I'll announce my decision after the epilogue. Not so sure about this chapter, any opinions? _


	8. Epilogue

A Full Moon

_**Epilogue**_

It wasn't in their wedding vows that they had to comfort each other after werewolf transformations. It wasn't written in some handbook or pamphlet. Some would call it instincts, Remus and Nymphadora called it love. Love was only thing that could keep them together through jail breaks, full moons, arguments and broken plates. It was helped them get to the kisses, new jobs, celebrations, and all the other good times that were too many to count. Well, love and...

--

Remus sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. No, Tonks didn't hurt herself...again. She was ill, four mornings in a row, and he was worried out of his skin. The other occupants of the waiting room were grumbling at him, nursing their toes where he stepped on them in his pacing.

Finally, after what seemed like an century to Remus, Tonks emerged with a small smile on her face. Remus attacked, she almost fell over from the force of his hug.

"Dora! Dora, what did they say? Are you alright? Of course not your in a hospital!" Remus said, mostly to himself.

Nymphadora Lupin smiled at her husband, and led him out of the waiting room and into the street, still silent. After pulling a very confused professor to a less crowded area of the street, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Remus, how do you feel about werepups?"

--

St. Mungo's didn't get many visits from Tonks anymore, excluding the three visits for the births of her children. It wasn't that she wasn't clumsy anymore, far from it. No, Nymphadora had Remus to catch her, ever single time she fell.

_**The End**_

_There! All done! I will be doing this in Remus' point of view, but only after I finish my newest one shot, about what happens when the Weasley brothers find out about Micheal Corner. Remus' will be called "__Remus' Moon"__ and the first chapter will be out by next weekend. Thanks so much to everybody for reading my first fic, I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Thanks again! _


End file.
